Summer Heat
by summaluv14
Summary: (REPOST OF 'HEAT OF SUMMER') Best friends Damon and Elena are determined to make this last summer before Damon heads off to grad school memorable. While they desperately try to make the most of their time together, will they realize they were always destined to be more than friends? AU/AH
1. Summer In The Golden State

**Elena**

I sat at my desk, impatiently tapping the end of my pen against the sheet of paper with not nearly enough words on it before me. 'This is what I get for being a creative writing major, I chose this misery.' I thought. I scribbled down another sentence only to stare at it for a few seconds. I aggressively erased the sentence I just wrote and let out a growl.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wildebeest, I must be in the wrong apartment. Don't attack, I'll just go." I heard a voice coming from my bedroom doorway and turned around, although I already knew it was my best friend and roommate, Damon.

My eyes briefly assessed him, finding him in his usual attire, black v-neck, dark jeans, and black boots. His striking black hair was styled in its usual messy casual way, and I smiled at his consistency in style. His piercing blue eyes broke up the black and shone with a playful glint as he stared back at me with that panty-dropping smirk of his.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." I deadpanned to him, trying to conceal my own smile, not lasting long at all. He let out a small chuckle and flopped down on my bed.

"I still don't understand how you don't join the current century and type out your work!" He started the same playful argument we had at least once a week. I sighed.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I always type up my work before submitting it. I just prefer to have the rough drafts handwritten, it's more personal, and writing is _very _personal." I told him matter of fact.

"Is that so?" He asked, playing along.

"It is very so." I replied, holding my head high in air before bursting out into a fit of giggles. I decided to take a break from what I was working on and went to lay with him on my bed. I cuddle up into his side, resting my head into the crook of his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hey try not to stress out too much. Only a week before it's all over." He reassured me.

"A week is too long to be in this hell hole." I answered.

"Stop, we both know you love it here." He laughed, and I felt his chest shake slightly beneath me and closed my eyes to the comforting sound and feel.

"I only love it so much because it's where all my most important people are, and after this summer, that's not going to be true." I told him, a hint of true sadness in my voice at the thought.

I felt him frown against my head before he said something in response. "California is far, I'll give you that. But it doesn't have to change everything, we'll still talk when we can and you'll have Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and, and Matt." He argued, and that was all true, he was the only one graduating this year that I would truly miss, most of my friends and my baby brother would still be with me.

"Our last summer together before you head off to Stanford." I sighed. Suddenly, he sat up, and I was forced to too.

"Okay we are not going to be all doom and gloom about this okay? I refuse to let you ruin your own summer. You're going to come to California to visit me all the time! In fact, I have a surprise for you." I immediately got excited, he knew I loved surprises. He paused a little while longer, waiting for the anticipation to build up before he told me like the drama queen he was. "How would you feel about spending the summer in California?" His eyes shone with excitement, mirroring mine, I was sure.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" I yelled, way too pumped at the idea of spending the entire summer in the sunshine state. "Oh, but I feel so bad about leaving everyone else behind." I frowned, Caroline would not be happy about me ditching her for this long.

"I already thought of that, I talked to everyone and they all agreed to spend the summer there too. We're renting out a big beach house for the season, their plane leaves a week after the last day of finals."

"I stared at him, wide-eyed, and jaw dropped. "You really thought all this through didn't you?" He laughed, nodding his head.

"Well, yeah, I kind of did. I wanted you to have an amazing summer to get you through the depression of the school year without me." He smirked at me, winking, and hit him over the head with a pillow jokingly. He put up his arms, trying to defend himself against my attack, when I suddenly realized something.

"You said _their _flight leaves a week after finals? When do we leave?" I asked him, confused.

He smiled smugly at me once more before saying a word. "We're leaving right after your last final next Thursday. I thought we needed a week more of living together and best friend time before you had to come back to Emory all alone. Plus, Alaric and Jenna still have finals a week after that and I didn't want to wait for them!"

I instinctively tackled him onto my bed in graditude, speechless at everything he had done to make me happy. Damon always spoiled me like this, we had been best friends since before I could remember. I had a feeling that that summer was going to be amazing, and I was right. It just wasn't at all what I expected.

* * *

**Damon**

I was beyond relieved at how excited she seemed about our summer plans. I was a little worried about how she would react to the time alone with me in California, but she seemed to like the idea. She kept thanking me, but really it was as much for me as it was for her. I was going to miss her like crazy next year, so much so that a couple months ago I was looking into grad schools here in Georgia, convinced I couldn't make it at Stanford, not without her there with me.

But, as soon as Elena found out I was even _considering _it, she flipped out. Yelling at me about how hard I had worked for it and that I couldn't just throw that all away because I was scared. She seemed to feel a bit bad about it afterwards, assuring me that I was going to do great in California and make her really proud. She didn't know the real reasons I had to stay in Georgia, all of them being centered around not wanting to leave her. She just thought I was nervous about moving across the country and pretty much starting over completely new.

She didn't get how much I loved her, because I do, I love her. And not just as friends, not the like the love I knew she had for me, I was completely and irreversibly head over heels in love with that girl and she had no clue. For the past twenty years I convinced myself it was better that way, her not knowing. I didn't want to lose her, plain and simple. If I told her how I felt, things would be so weird between us, she's just feel guilty constantly for not feeling the same way and I didn't want to put her through that. So that's why I became the walking cliché I am, the guy who's in love with his clueless best friend. The only one who knew how I truly felt was Alaric, my other best friend, second to only Elena. He made fun of me for it a lot, but at the end of the day he was there for me when I needed to mope about it and get drunk the nights I happened to be home and heard Elena in her room with then boyfriends. God, that was the worse. Whenever she was dating someone and I went home to hear them in bed, I would almost always do the same thing. I'd call Ric, tell him we were getting drunk that night, and ultimately end up at with another girl next to me when I woke up the next morning. It wasn't exactly a healthy coping mechanism, but it was what kept me sane when she was seeing someone.

I just, I couldn't help being in love with Elena, she was the perfect girl. She knew me better than anyone else, but more than that, she just _got_ me in a way that no one else did. She was crazy smart, funny, sweet, and _dear god _was she sexy. She doesn't even realize it either, it would be incredibly frustrating if it weren't so damn cute. We'll be out somewhere together and every guy in a twenty mile radius will be drooling over her, and she doesn't even notice. Of course, I never point it out to her, the last thing I need is for her to realize her affect on men, then things will never happen between us. Not that I really think they will. She's too good for me, I know. But that doesn't ever stop me for wishing I was good enough for her.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Long time no see! Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. I'm Not Thinking

**Elena**

Finals went by gracefully, I ended with good grades in all my classes, and was even extended some praise from one of my professors. In between studying for tests and finishing up final projects, I made time to go on a few shopping trips with Caroline, which she said were "vitally important" for our California trip. Caroline considered a lot of things to be vitally important that I did not though, so go figure.

"I need an entire new summer wardrobe if I'm going to seduce Stefan!" She exclaimed, shoving aside racks and racks of clothes to get to the top that had caught her eye.

"Stefan? I thought things were happening between you and Klaus!" Klaus was an exchange student from Britain that we had befriended this year, Caroline was especially friendly with him. The last I had heard about it, they seemed to be madly in like.

"I'm not letting things happen with Klaus. He' s going back to the UK this summer and then what? Long distance? I don't think so. So I'm halting that train on its tracks before it gets too far from the station, thank you very much. Plus Stefan is nice. Lord knows I could use some nice in my life!" She rolled her eyes as she flipped through the cut offs for her size.

I looked through a rack of bikinis a few feet away from her, mulling over what she said. "You and Stefan are such good friends though, aren't you scared you're going to ruin that with something more?"

She frowned down at the shorts. "No, I'm not. I mean, listen to what you're saying, Elena, we're good friends. If things work out I could potentially marry one of my best friends which is pretty much every girl's dream and if it doesn't work out…well then I'm confident enough in our friendship for it to remain intact." She finished, and then nodded, as if approving what she said. "Why so inquisitive? Are you thinking about taking a friendship to the next level?"

"No, I just…no I'm not." I stuttered. Oddly enough her question brought Damon to mind, which kind of freaked me out, but it made sense that when I thought of friends of the opposite sex I would think of him.

"Who?!" She gasped, clearly not believing me. "It's Damon isn't it?" My eyes doubled in size, how on earth could she possibly know that's whom I thought of for a brief second?

"No! No Care, I promise I'm not thinking of anyone right now. Besides, Damon is moving _across the country_, didn't you just give me a whole speech about how you ended things with Klaus because long distance doesn't work"?

"Long distance wouldn't work with me and Klaus, yes…but you and Damon have your own special set of rules for everything, I swear. I think you guys could do long distance if you had to, you just have this…connection that I don't think could ever be broken by something as trivial as miles." She went off into her own little world for a minute, presumably thinking about Damon and I, but she snapped out of it quickly. "But all that doesn't matter, right? Because you're not thinking of him?" She tilted her head and looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Uh yeah, I mean, no, I'm not thinking of him." She smiled and turned to ohhhh at another rack of bathing suits so she didn't catch the small frown on my face. Was I thinking of him? "Care?" She turned around swiftly, asking me what was up all with a facial expression. I thought about what I had been thinking about for a couple weeks before that. About me, and about what I wanted. I decided to just tell her. "I think that, this summer, I want to make things a little bit edgier, a little more, I don't know, forget it."

"A little more sexier." She stated it like a fact. I could see a glimmer of something in her eyes that I couldn't quite figure out, but I knew it couldn't be good. I just nodded at her, and she broke out into a radiant grin. "Well let's go then!" She shouted, taking my hand firmly in hers before hauling me off to a different part of the store. I smiled to myself, glad that I had someone like Caroline to fulfill even my stupidest wishes.

* * *

Caroline did indeed find me a sexier wardrobe, and despite how skeptical I was about it, I decided that I was just going to jump into this new me thing head first. I was going to be a different Elena from now on, and it was going to start this summer, with the trip to California. So when Damon called my name from the front hall of our apartment, signaling he was ready to go, I took a deep breath before double checking to make sure I had everything. I walked out to meet him, my bags in tow, watching him carefully to see his reaction. I was not disappointed.

His eyes opened wide and returned back to normal in an almost comical way. Whatever he had been looking at on the screen of his phone was long forgotten when he saw me. Over the years I had seen Damon check out a lot of girls, but I had never been on the receiving end like this before, it was weird, but nice. I gave him a second longer of staring before I laughed, breaking his mesmerized state. "C'mon, we gots to get on our way!" I yelled exaggeratedly. I started to wheel my bags out the door before he composed himself enough to stop me.

"Allow me, Miss." He bowed, taking my hand in his and kissing lightly at my knuckles before retrieving my bags for me. I giggled, greatful that he wasn't going to treat me completely different all of the sudden. I don't even know why I was worried in the first place, Damon was Damon. Sure, he had seemed shocked at my appearance at first, but he was my best friend. It had nothing to do with me and everything to do with what I was wearing, I told myself.

* * *

**Damon**

It was like she was trying to kill me, I swear. There I was, innocently checking to make sure our flight wasn't delayed, waiting for her to come to the front door, when she comes walking down the hall in the least amount of clothes I've ever seen her in. Elena had always been fairly modest, she didn't tend to show too much of her lovely assets. She wasn't a prude though, she wore shorts and tankinis during the summer time, but they were always on the more humble side. After all, she didn't need to flaunt everything she had to attract men, she had this sexy confidence about her that brought guys to her in flocks.

But what she was wearing now, I was sure that as soon as we walked out the door, she would cause traffic accidents. She walked towards me in a loose fitting teal tank top with intricate dark blue patterns along the neckline. Her long, olive legs were mostly exposed, her dark denim shorts stopping well before her knees. She topped the casual but sexy outfit off with strappy black sandals, and let her hair fall naturally in it's loose curls. She was perfect. I was used to her not putting in effort to her appearance, which I loved. I loved that she didn't feel the need to slather make up on her face and let her ass and tits pop out. And she still wasn't, but I could sense a change in her demeanor. She looked…proud, confident. She was glowing, and it took my breath away how beautiful she was. It was one of those moments where everything I felt for Elena hit me all at once, and I was speechless. Those moments were getting more and more frequent lately, and I wondered when I would just explode from it all, take her in my arms and ravish her like I've been dreaming about for years.

Her joyful yet nervous laughter broke me from my Elena-induced haze. She said something adorable before starting to walk away from me, and it took me a second to get my head back on straight. This was not the time to expose my true feelings, but that time would come. No, now was when I was supposed to take her luggage out to the car like a proper southern gentleman, so that's exactly what I did.

The car ride over to the airport was filled with comfortable silence. I could feel her excitement about our upcoming trip filling up the car, and I couldn't help but smile because of it. Just me and my girl in a beautiful beach side home for a week. The possibilities were endless, really. I lost myself in a daydream where me and Elena christened every room in the house together. Flashes of us having hot steamy sex filled my mind as I drove down the highway.

_"Unngh, Damonnn!" She moaned as I drove into her from behind. Her hands were gripping the kitchen island, bracing herself against the force in which I was pounding into her. I took one of the hands I had on her hips and reached to the front of her body, squeezing one of her breasts. She let out another moan as I pinched and pulled at her nipples, teasing her relentlessly. I kissed her along her neck down to her collar bone, all the while keeping a fast pace as I thrusted in and out of her warm heat. The entire house was silent save for my occasional grunts and her loud screams of pleasure. "Harder, Damon, harder, p-please!" She shouted out, begging for her release. Knowing we were both close, I moved both my hands back to her hips to hold her steady as I increased the tempo and force of my dick. She let out a loud scream at the change, trying to match each of my thrusts with her own, all the while moving her hands to pull at her sensitive nipples just as I had moments before. _

_ I could feel myself nearing release just as she came with a screeching "Damonnnnnnn!". Her walls contracted around me, making her impossibly tighter. She milked me for my release and I delivered, feeling my cum shoot out of me into her. We both collapsed against the kitchen counter, trying to catch our breath. Once I had recovered enough, I lifted my head slightly to kiss up and down the curve of her back, praising her. She let out a soft sigh, turning her head over her shoulder to look at me and smile. "I love you." She said simply, I didn't say anything, instead moving my lips to hers and starting back up what we had just finished. _

"Damon?" Her voice snapped me out of my daydream and I silently thanked God for not letting me crash the car during that little episode. I glanced over at her to find a slightly concerned and confused face. She must have been talking to me and I wasn't listening. Dammit.

"Sorry 'Lena, what was that?" I asked sweetly, using my pet name for her. She returned the smile instantly, already forgetting my minor transgression.

"I said, what are we going to do at the beach house all week by ourselves?" Funny she would mention that.

"I could think of a few things to pass the time…" I answered easily, looking her up and down as I said it, wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively for good measure. I was surprised to see her blush slightly and turn away from my gaze. I said flirty stuff to Elena all the time and usually she just laughed in my face, but now she was acting all shy and whatnot. Weird.

She regained her composure quickly, meeting my gaze once again with a twinkle in her eye. "You couldn't handle me." She flirted back. Well if I blushed, now would have been the time. Dozens of images of her dominating me flooded my mind in a second, adding to the growing bulge in my shorts. Maybe I couldn't handle her, but God, would I like to try.

* * *

I surprised Elena with first class seats on the plane. She protested and told me it was too much but the shine in her eyes and the constant smile on her face gave away how happy she was to be flying in luxury. She reminded me of a young girl, the way the simplest things could make her so happy and giddy, it was one of the many things I loved about her, how she found pleasure in the simple things in life. About four hours into the flight, she excused herself to go the bathroom, and I smiled slightly at her as she left. About fifteen minutes later she had still not returned and I was beginning to grow worried. It was not entirely unlike her to slip and bash her head against the sink or something of the like, so I got up and walked over to the bathrooms to check on her. I knocked on the door of the stall that said 'in use' and softly called her name, worried. "Elena? Everything okay?"

I saw the sign on the door quickly switch from 'in use' to 'available', and I stared at it a second, confused. "Come in here." I heard her muffled voice through the door, so I went in and shut it behind me, genuinely confused as to what was going on at this point. She turned towards me and let out a frustrated grunt, gesturing towards her shirt that was completely soaked and see through. I let out a good laugh, not letting the fact that I could see the outline of her breasts escape me. "Yeah I know, it's hilarious. The stupid faucet decided to attack me!" She said, obviously not finding the humor I had found in it. "What am I supposed to do? I can't go out there like this! I'm practically half naked!"I stopped laughing at her long enough to see the situation through. I certainly was not going to allow her to walk out of here looking like that, there was no way I was letting her give every guy in that row a free show. That was _my _girl, only I could oogle at her breasts.

"I have a plain black v-neck under my button up, you can wear that until we get to the beach house." I told her, already starting to unbutton my shirt. She smiled at me greatfully, waiting for my shirt. I set the button down on top of the closed toilet and pulled the v-neck over my head in one swift motion. She had seen me shirtless countless times before, I was not as modest as she was. But still, I got a little gratification out of seeing her eyes linger on my six pack. She reached for my shirt but I pulled it away from her quickly. "You have to take off yours first, I don't like my clothes sopping wet unlike some people." She rolled her eyes at me, hesitating only slightly before pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. At first, I was a little shocked that she actually took her shirt off, it wasn't something I thought she would normally do. But that just went along with the confidence I had been picking up from her all day, I wondered what had brought about this change in her, was she seeing someone? I cleared my mind long enough to take her in. The bra she was wearing was a lacy dark blue, and it pushed her breasts up just perfectly to where they were slightly bulging over the top. Just as I was handing my shirt to her, the plane jolted and threw me onto her.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger there, everyone. (I'm not really sorry at all! haha) So I've gotten some reviews, and I responded to them all, which I'm going to try to do throughout the story. I really do appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read what I have to write, and to those of you who review and let me know what you think, you have all my love. **

**Some things regarding the story/plot line:**

**-Obviously things are a little different this time around, Delena is getting a week to themselves at the beach house so I felt comfortable with them flying there instead of road tripping it (although I do love me some road trip stories!)**

**-I do love the addition of some Elena/Caroline time in this chapter, hope you did too**

**-I can pretty much ship Caroline with everyone because she's just that amazing, but I decided some fluff between her and Stefan would best fit this particular story. Sorry to all my Forwoods and Klaroline shippers, but obviously this is a Delena centered fic, so we won't be seeing too much of their relationship **

**That's all I got! Review and let me know how you feel about this chapter or just the story so far! :)**


	3. Too Good to Believe

**Yay, a quick update and a longish chapter! **

* * *

_"I have a plain black v-neck under my button up, you can wear that until we get to the beach house." I told her, already starting to unbutton my shirt. She smiled at me gratefully, waiting for my shirt. I set the button down on top of the closed toilet and pulled the v-neck over my head in one swift motion. She had seen me shirtless countless times before; I was not as modest as she was. But still, I got a little gratification out of seeing her eyes linger on my six-pack. She reached for my shirt but I pulled it away from her quickly. "You have to take off yours first, I don't like my clothes sopping wet unlike some people." She rolled her eyes at me, hesitating only slightly before pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. I took a minute to take her in. The bra she was wearing was a lacy dark blue, and it pushed her breasts up just perfectly to where they were slightly bulging over the top. Just as I was handing my shirt to her, the plane jolted and threw me onto her._

* * *

**Damon**

The jolt of the plane knocked me into Elena, and pushed us both into the farthest corner of the small bathroom. I heard her whimper into my ear, so I wrapped my arms around her until the erratic movement of the plane ceased. I loosened my arms around her to look her in the eyes, "Are you okay?" I asked her. She just nodded weakly at me, the panic fading from her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the turbulence. I assure you everything is fine, the plane was just going through an air pocket, which is completely normal. The rest of our flight should be all smooth flying!" The flight attendant announced over the intercom in her overly cheery, I have to do this voice. Elena seemed less stiff in my arms though after the announcement, so I was grateful. It was only then that I realized how close we were, and that neither of us was wearing shirts. I think she noticed in that exact moment too, because I could feel her heartbeat speeding up against my own chest as she looked up at me.

"Maybe we should get out of here." She suggested softly, almost like she didn't really want to say it, but felt like she had to. Her chest heaved against mine, and I nearly moaned at the sensation of so much of her skin on mine. I longed to reach out and caress every part of her that was revealed to me, and when I was done with that, I would take it upon myself to reveal more of her.

"Yeah, maybe." I agreed, keeping eye contact with her. It would be so easy to lean in and just kiss her, but I restrained myself. After all these years pining after her, I could wait a little longer to ensure our first kiss wasn't in a tiny airplane bathroom. She deserved more from me than that. I broke the eye contact and whatever moment we were having immediately dissipated. "Right, let's go back to our big, comfy, first class seats, shall we?" I moved away from her, hating myself as I did it, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

I was almost completely detangled from her when I realized my left foot refused to move. The heel of my shoe was wedged between the back of the toilet and the wall of the bathroom. I tugged again at it, willing it to magically become unstuck, but no luck. "C'mon!" I grunted as I pulled harder and harder at my leg. I stopped when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned my face to look at her staring down at my shoe.

"Hold on, I'll get it." She assured me before doing her best to bend down in the little space she had between the wall and me. "Spread your legs." She commanded, and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something about that. Her bent knees occupied the space between my legs and her face fell directly level with my crotch. Her eyes however, were focused on where my foot was stuck, trying to find a way to free me. She held onto my leg with one hand for balance as she tried to dislodge my foot with the other. I really wish she wouldn't, I was already hard from being in such close proximity to her with so little, clothes and her hand on my thigh mixed with the fact that I could feel her hot breath hitting my cock through my jeans every so often did not help. I felt myself harden more, and I cursed myself because of it. She was trying to help me out and here I was with an erection right in her face like some perv.

I felt one final tug before she finally freed my foot with a triumphant yelp. She looked up at me, still crouched on the ground, and smiled. Her eyes finally seemed to catch sight of the tent in my pants and her eyes grew round at the sight. "Elena.." I started, fully prepared to apologize. The flight attendant interrupted me once again, asking us to please return to our seats, as we would be arriving to our destination soon. Elena stood up, her nearly naked breasts briefly grazing my chest. Without a word, we both moved to put on shirts, for me it was my black button down, and for her my black v-neck. I couldn't help but think she looked damn sexy in my shirt, even though it was almost comically big on her. Seeing her standing there with it on like it was the most normal thing in the world made my heart clench. If only she was truly mine.

"I guess we should get back to our seats huh?" She asked with a crooked grin on her face, like everything was perfectly normal, that she hadn't just been an inch away from my erect dick. I smiled back at her, willing to pretend as well considering I was greatly embarrassed by the entire thing.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there." I shrugged. She looked a bit confused at first, but she seemed to catch on to why I was going to need another minute when her eyes drifted back down below my waist.

"Oh, right." She swiftly made her way out the tiny door and back to her seat with a nod. I grimaced, holding my head in my hands for a second at how awkward the last five minutes of my life had been. I sighed before unbuckling my belt to free my cock. I stroked it slowly up and down at first, picturing Elena in the same position she had been in just a few minutes ago. But this time, it was Elena who took my dick out of my pants and stroked it for a minute before deep throating me and sucking me off like a pro. My hand moved faster and faster as I imagined her head bobbing up and down my length, moaning around me because she liked the taste. I came hard, spilling all over my hand. "This summer should be interesting." I said to myself before cleaning up and heading back to my seat next to Elena.

* * *

**Elena**

Oh my god, oh my god, what just happened. My mind was racing as I sat in my seat on the plane, waiting for Damon to get back from the bathroom. _Waiting for him to jerk himself off_, I thought. The thought hit me that he might be jerking off to me, after that sexually charged encounter we had just had. Instead of the idea appalling me or making me laugh like it should have, I could feel my center getting hot at the thought. Oh god, I needed to snap out of it.

I wasn't even entirely sure what had happened back there. I mean, one second I'm helping him get his foot unstuck and then the next I'm staring at the bulge in his pants all wide-eyed like some virgin, which I certainly am not. I mean, I wasn't a slut, at all. I had slept with four different guys who I had all been in a relationship with when it happened. I didn't go bars to get picked up for the night, I didn't do one-night stands, but I loved sex just as much as the next girl. I was no stranger to it, that was certain.

I gulped at the memory of how big he looked, even contained in his jeans. The whole thing just caught me off guard, seeing his boner, and really fathoming that he was turned on by _me. _I mean, of course I had briefly thought that way about Damon over the years, especially when I was a teenager. He was gorgeous; there was no denying that. But the thing that always made me stop any ideas in its tracks was that he was my best friend, I couldn't risk that for some sex, no matter how good it would probably be. But then stupid but strangely wise Caroline had to go and plant all sorts of ideas in my head. She really made me reconsider my viewpoint on this whole thing, whether or not ruining my relationship with Damon was even a legitimate concern to have at all.

Before I had time to over think things too much, Damon came back from the bathroom and took his seat next to me in the aisle. We both avoided each other's gazes at first, until finally one of us broke and said something, it was him. "Well, that was awkward." He chuckled easily; I furrowed my brows and nodded in agreement.

"It certainly was." His calm and normal demeanor about it all put me at ease and gave me the guts to say what I actually wanted to. "So, can I ask why?" I really was curious.

"Why what?" He asked me, confused. He brought his glass of water up to his lips and took a long sip. I couldn't help but what his lips as he drank, longing to be that damned glass of water. I snapped out of my lust-induced haze and got back to our conversation.

"Why, you know, were so excited?" I couldn't believe he was making me spell this out for him. He nearly choked on the water he was drinking in surprise, and I was suddenly regretful for pushing him for answers.

"Elena Gilbert, are you asking me why I got a boner back there?" He asked incredulously, jabbing his thumb towards the bathrooms in reference to where 'there' was. There was an amused smile on his face, so I knew he wasn't angry with me at least. He almost seemed to respect me for having the guts to ask him that, and my stomach lurched in a weird way at the thought of pleasantly surprising him.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged my shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. As if I asked my best friend why he got a boner when in close proximity to me all the time.

He laughed again, and I laughed along with him, it hitting me how ridiculous this whole thing was at once. I almost said forget it and let it go, but then he started to answer me. "Well, Elena," He started, drawing out every syllable in my name as he said it. "That's what happens to boys when pretty girls get too close to their privates." I knew he was being condescending, but I really couldn't find it in myself to care, more focused on the fact that he thought I was pretty.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked him before I could stop myself. The insecurity in my voice was evident, and I cringed at how needy and desperate I sounded. He looked at me, extremely confused for a long moment before he said anything. I was so mortified that I almost didn't hear him when he started to talk again.

"Of course I think you're pretty. Who in their right mind wouldn't?" He spoke as if he was shocked I would ever think otherwise, but he was my best friend, he had to say I was pretty.

" It's just that…well Matt said, oh forget it!" I dismissed it before I could really even say anything about it, too embarrassed and ashamed to continue.

He lifted my chin up with his hand and brought my eyes to look directly into his. "Lena, you can tell me anything." The tenderness in both his eyes and his voice made me realize how stupid I was being. Of course I could tell him anything, he was _Damon. _I lifted the corners of my mouth up briefly at him, and pulled slightly away from his touch.

"You know how Matt and I have been on and off lately?" I started; he nodded with a frown on his face. It was no secret to me that he wasn't a big fan of Matt, and it was one of the many reasons why things would have never worked out with the guy, but that was beside the point. "Well a couple days after you told me about the trip, I told him about it, all excited, and he got really mad. I thought he was jealous about me spending a week alone with you, so I assured him that nothing would happen, and he just laughed at me. He said that he wasn't worried about anything happening between us at all, that you were super out of my league and that you would never go for a girl like me when you could have any girl you wanted." I heard Damon take in a sharp breath, but I continued, knowing I had to get it all off my chest in one full swoop or I would never tell him everything. "He said the real reason he was upset was that he would have to go to the trouble of finding someone else to fuck over the summer while I was gone." I finished quietly, too upset to look at Damon at first; my eyes studied my hands in my lap.

I felt his arm come around me and pull me closer to him. I cuddled easily into his side, finally daring to look up at him. His eyes were a strange mix between fury and sadness. "Elena, I, God, I don't even know what to say." He broke off, irritated at his lack of right words. "No, fuck that, I know what to say. I say Matt is a complete and utter _idiot _for everything he told you, and most of all, for letting you go. He should have been jealous about us spending a week alone together, because _you're _the one out of _my _league. I sure as hell know that if you were my girl, I would never even let you out of my bed long enough for you to talk to anyone else, let alone spend a week alone with someone." I blushed at his words, but he didn't seem to notice, too caught up in his own thoughts. "And you know what else he's wrong about?" He asked me, pausing for a second to look me over. I shook my head no, even though I knew it was a rhetorical question, eagerly awaiting what he would say next. "I couldn't have any girl I wanted, " Suddenly the rage melted away and his eyes were full of the sadness I had seen earlier. "Because no matter what I do, I could never have you Elena, because you are entirely too good for me." His words broke my heart and filled me with this new hope all at once. Did he really think I was too good for him? And did the thought that I would never be his upset him? Did Damon have feelings for me?

We sat quietly for a few minutes, my mind spinning a thousand miles per hour, while he just held me. "Elena, I just want to make sure that you are fully aware that I think you're beautiful. And anyone else with any amount of brain cells knows that too, okay?" I smiled up at him, nodding my head gently.

"Thank you Damon." I told him truthfully. He really had made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world with his words. But I knew that that's where it ended. Damon was only trying to make me feel better after what that douche Matt had said to me. He didn't have feelings for me, he was just trying to comfort and reassure me. So why did that make me so sad all of a sudden? As our plane descended toward the warm Californian ground, I could only think about one thing; did I want Damon to have feelings for me?

* * *

**Oh my goodness guys, Elena's starting to question her feelings for Damon! I promise more smut to come once they get settled in Cali, but I tried to sneak in a few things for y'all in this chapter ;) ****I already have a few ideas for sexy situations these two can get themselves into, but if you have anything in particular you would like to see, let me know! You never know!**

**I know I've been pretty good at getting you guys updates fairly quickly, but I'm sad to say summer school starts next week, so I can't guarantee fast updates. Stick with me though, I'm really excited about where this story is going. I love you all! Review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Unrequited Love

**Sorry for the wait my dears, but an update is finally here!**

* * *

**Damon**

I was going to murder Matt. Where the _hell _did he go off saying any of that shit to Elena? Who did this prick think he was? The only thing that was keeping me calmly in my seat instead of taking my anger out on somebody else was the feel of Elena in my arms. I was still pissed at myself for letting that thing about never being good enough for her slip. She had been silent ever since her thank you, and I imagined her trying to think of ways to let me down easy. I wasn't really thinking clearly when I said it; I was just so distraught with the idea that she really believed the things Matt had said to her. How could she possibly believe I didn't consider her 'worthy' enough for me? I told her the truth when I said I was the one who wasn't deserving of her.

I was a dick to say the least. I was selfish, impulsive, and impatient. But Elena, Elena was just _good. _She was just a good person. She was selfless to the point of frustrating me sometimes when she wouldn't just do something for herself. Losing both her parents at a young age taught her to appreciate the people in her life more, and to be in her make shift family was to be cared for without limitations or conditions. And even though she was extremely loving, she was so strong too. She was not afraid to stand up for what she believed in, even when she was standing alone.

Elena Gilbert was _incredible. _That word has lost it's meaning, has become just another positive adjective used without really taking into consideration what it means to be incredible. She was the very definition of incredible though, she was impossible to believe; extraordinary. And me, I was ordinary on my best days.

* * *

The drive over to the beach house we had rented out for the summer was filled with easy small talk. Our conversation on the plane stayed on the plane, and she made no comment about what I said to her in my lapse of judgment. I was grateful that she didn't try to bring it up again, but there was also a part of me that was dying to know what was going through her mind. I tried my best to push all that stuff aside and focus on this summer I had with her, I had to make the best of this time.

When we pulled up to the driveway of the house, I heard Elena gasp, and honestly, I couldn't really blame her. This whole trip was put together kind of last minute, so I didn't get to research properties as much as I wanted, I only saw a few pictures and spoke to the owner once. Admittedly, I had been a little unsure about what I was going to drive up to and consequently spend my summer in, but man, was I not disappointed.

The house was comfortably situated at the edge of a small cliff. It looked huge, even from the outside; it's two stories rising high up into the salty air. It was a faint blue that I imagined had been much more bright and vibrant when it had first been painted, but over the years had been washed away by the elements. It didn't look run down and old though, it looked homey and comfortable, just like a beach house should be.

I cut the engine and looked over at Elena, watching look at the house for a moment. At least on the outside, it was nothing too fancy. It was big of course, but there wasn't anything about it so far that would call for it to get listed as one of the best beach houses ever. But still, just seeing it made me anxious for what this summer was to bring. Because just looking at it, I knew some big things were going to occur over the next weeks, and that both excited and scared me.

"Ready to start our grand adventure?" I asked Elena with a smile. She broke her stare with the house and looked over at me, returning the grin.

"I was born ready, Salvatore." I nodded my head once before slipping out of the car and walking around to the trunk to get our bags. I heard her door open and shut before she appeared beside me, and before she could protest and say she could carry her own bags thank you very much, I tossed her the keys and raised a brow at her, daring her to challenge me.

She rolled her eyes and started towards the front door of the house, me quickly following her with all our stuff. She opened the door with a flourish, practically running in due to her excitement. I chuckled as I pushed the last of the bags through the door and shut it behind me. She was nowhere to be seen, probably already off staking a claim on a bedroom. I briefly glanced around the huge living room that greeted me as soon as I walked through the door. My eyes immediately spotted the huge flat screen suspended on the far wall, just above the fireplace. The long couch looked extremely comfortable, and I made a mental note to flop down on it later once I located my girl.

I walked a room over, finding the kitchen and stopping dead in my tracks. It was beautiful. And I know that makes me sound like the biggest girl in the world, but I loved to cook, sue me. Everything was marble countertop and sleek black stainless steel appliances and holy crap that window. Along the wall where the sink was, there was a long, wide glass window that looked out onto the beach below. The view was awesome of course, but instead of taking it in, I found myself slipping back into my daydream of taking her against the counter top in the kitchen. Most everything was the same, but this time, I found myself slamming into her with both of us facing the glass window. Playing with her breasts and making her moan, but this time there was the added thrill of getting spotted by someone down on the beach below. I lost myself in the daydream once again before I felt rather than heard Elena approach me.

"Amazing right?" She beamed at me, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's go outside and witness the unobstructed view." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the back door only a few feet away, and I followed her out onto the back patio. She walked right up to the edge of the wooden ledge, a pale blue to match the rest of the house. We stood in silence, just looking out onto the ocean, watching as the sun slowly set over the water. The moment felt so raw and intimate, I had to keep reminding myself that we were here, at this house, as friends and nothing more. The whole thing was just so romantic, it took every ounce of self-control I had to keep myself from kissing her senseless in the glow of the sunset.

"God, I love the beach." She said quietly and breathlessly like it was some big confession. "It's such an beautiful place, I mean, just watching the waves hit the shore without any sign of stopping." She closed her eyes blissfully, just listening to the soft but powerful sound of the ocean lapping at the shore. "_The gentle waves of the ocean reach up to embrace the delicate lines of the shore, only to get rejected time and time again. But still, the ocean loses faith not, dreaming of the day the shore embraces him back. A hope, a love, so foolish it never ceases to believe in the fulfillment of its deepest wish, because…" _She trails of gently, her eyes still closed.

"_Because unrequited love can survive in a way that shared love cannot." _I finish for her. Her eyes spring open, her mouth wide open in surprise, a silent question flashing in the way she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly. "You left it on the counter downstairs one day and I may have picked it up." She blushes, and God help me, I find it damn endearing how modest she is about her writing. "I loved it Elena, so much so that I read it a hundred times so I could memorize it." I laughed, a little embarrassed myself to admit the truth.

She hid her face away from me, but it didn't prevent me from the seeing the slow blush creep up her neck and to her cheeks. She looked up at me after composing herself and gave me the most genuine thank you I had ever heard. After a moment of comfortable silence, I worked up the guts to ask her what I'd been wondering ever since I found that poem months ago.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked her. She looked at me a bit confused, so I clarified. "Do you really believe that about unrequited love? That it's more lasting than a mutual love?" She furrowed her brows and looked out at the ocean without saying a word. A couple minutes passed and I thought she wasn't going to answer but then she did.

"You can spend your whole life pining after someone, never knowing whether they feel the same way. But once you know, it's suddenly and drastically different. If they don't return the feelings, obviously after that you try your best to move on, because really what's the point if they're never going to love you back? And even if they do love you back, the mutual love, the one we're talking about, what if it's not what you thought it would be? What if after all those years imaging what it would be like with that one person, once you're finally with them, the reality just doesn't match up? What then?" She finished. Her words made a certain level of sense, I could admit. But the idea that she actually believed that made me unbearably sad.

"None of that would matter. None of that would apply if you were truly in love with that person. Even if you found out they didn't return the feelings, that wouldn't stop you from loving them. Sure, it would be frustrating and heartbreaking to know that they didn't feel the same way, but that doesn't make the switch magically flip to 'over it', no matter how much you may want it to. And if they do return those feelings for you, if they truly love you back, it will be better than _anything _you could have ever dreamed of because love is more powerful than the pull of reality and logic. It's _love _for God's sake."

I blew out a breath, all riled up from my big speech. She had to get it though, she had to realize that love was simultaneously the best and worse thing ever, and that it was worth it. All these years of loving her were worth it because _she _was worth it. I looked over at her just in time to see her wiping away a few tears from her eyes. Dammit, I had disagreed with her too harshly, I was afraid of that. I didn't mean to get all passionate about it, but I just couldn't help myself. "Shit, Elena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started, but I stopped when she smiled at me.

"Don't apologize Damon. You're right." She huffed out a sigh. "I shed a few tears because that was damn beautiful. You mind if I steal that one day when I write my best-seller?" She joked, and I laughed heartily, relieved I hadn't offended her.

"Only if you dedicate the book to me and talk about your sexy best friend every time you're interviewed or giving an acceptance speech." I told her, straight-faced. This time, she laughed, and God, did I love that sound.

"That's a given!" She chuckles.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her after my third shot of vodka. After she threatened me with all the embarrassing stories she would tell when she was on her book tour, we went back inside the house to see if the past renters had left anything behind. When I found a half empty bottle of absolut in the back of one of the kitchen cupboards, we decided to commemorate our first night in the house with the silly drinking game.

She paused for a moment, in deep thought about the pros and cons of picking truth vs. dare. "Truth!" She exclaimed excitedly after a moment. "Only because I don't trust you not to dare me to take all my clothes off!" She giggled, and I felt myself harden slightly in my jeans at the thought. I pondered what to ask her for a second before I smirked and she looked scared at the sight, knowing it was going to be a good one.

"Sweet sweet Elena," I began. "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done sex-wise?" I said with a smirk. I didn't really expect her to answer, I just loved to get her all riled up. It worked; she blushed profusely, avoiding my eyes like the plague.

"I had a boyfriend once…" She started, and my eyes widened, willing her to finish that damn sentence. "He really wanted to do a cascading 69, but I was a little unsure about it." The tent in my pants grew at her words. I was instantly filled to the brim with jealously over whomever that lucky bastard was that got to do that with her. I bet she tasted delicious, and just the brief image of her hanging upside down and sucking on my cock was enough to have my erection pushing against the zipper of my pants. "I ended up agreeing to it after some persuasion, and we had only been going at it for a couple minutes when he dropped me straight on my head." The ending of the story surprised me to say the least, and I couldn't contain my hysterical laughter. Instead of getting mad at me for laughing at her, she joined right in, cracking up so hard she struggled to get the last words out. "Needless to say, I have never tried it since." She gasped.

After our laughter died down, I looked over at her and shook my head. "Who was it?" I questioned, I _had _to know which idiot had screwed up this badly.

She grimaced and let out an adorable little snort before replying. "Kol." At that, I fell back into my manacle laughter because damn if that did not make perfect sense.

"Figures! That guy couldn't lift a sack of flour for longer than a minute!" I rolled my eyes, I had never got what she saw in that guy, he was a stick.

"Hey! In his defense, it can't be easy to hold up a full sized person for an extended period of time!" I scoffed at her, was she serious right now?

"Lay down with your head slightly hanging over the couch." I told her, getting up off the seat next to her and waiting for her to do as I said. She looked at me like I was out of my mind, but I wasn't having any of that. "Oh, c'mon, I'm not going to drop you, promise."

* * *

**Elena**

I was still a little hesitant, I did _not _fancy getting dropped on my head. As hard as I was laughing earlier recalling the memory, it was not very funny when it happened, and I did no intend on reliving that pain. I trusted Damon though, and I knew he was a heck of a lot stronger than Kol, so I slid my body around until my head was hanging off the edge like he requested and I waited.

I suppressed a sigh as he lifted me up, instead it came out like an exaggerated exhale. I was suspended in the air for what felt like forever before he finally said something. "See, Elena. Cascading 69's are great when you're doing it with someone who knows what they're doing." His words sent a tingle down my spine and I held in a moan at the thought of a cascading 69 with Damon. I was so not supposed to be having these sexual thoughts about my best friend, but I just couldn't help myself. What was I supposed to do? I could feel his hot breath hit my burning core relentlessly, and it didn't help that I was looking straight at what appeared to be a very uncomfortable erection.

So this turned him on too?

Before I could cross the friendship line in my head anymore, I felt him move back to the couch and lay me back down gently. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my mind before doing or saying anything. I needed a moment to compose myself. When I opened my eyes, Damon was looking down at me curiously, but I avoided his gaze immediately, deciding I needed to remove myself from this situation as soon as possible, before either of us did something we both would regret.

Would I regret it though?

In my head, I told myself to shut the hell up and get out of there. I started to fake a yawn, a little shocked to see it actually turn into a real one halfway through. I guess I was more jet lagged than I thought. "Today was a long day, I better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it sounded fake even to my ears. Damon just nodded at me, still not saying a word. I flashed him a quick smile before practically running up the stairs and to the room I had already mentally claimed earlier.

I flopped down on the bed with a sigh, realizing all my clothes, including my pajamas, were downstairs still with the rest of my things. Screw that, I wasn't going back down there; I would get my stuff tomorrow. I quickly stripped all my clothes, save my lacy purple boy shorts. I didn't bother to crawl under the covers, it was too hot out for that anyway, so I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

However, after a few minutes, I knew it was futile. I was far too worked up to go to sleep now. My whole body was humming from Damon and my encounter downstairs, I was too wired to sleep. I needed a release.

With a sigh of defeat, I slowly ran my hands down my chest, stopping to caress my breasts. I pinched each nipple between my thumb and forefinger, letting out a satisfied hiss. I tried rellentlessly to think about someone other than Damon while I was doing it. The barista at the coffee shop down the street from our apartment that always shamelessly flirted with me? Nope. Chris Evans, which had to work, right? I couldn't keep him in my mind for longer than a few seconds. Dammit. I stopped trying to think of someone specific and found myself imagining an all too familiar set of ice blue eyes and raven black hair. The image of his cocky little smirk between my thighs had me arching my back off the bed.

My hands trailed down my abdomen and were met with the top of my underwear. Wasting absolutely no time, I dove my right hand in and was met with nothing but hot wetness and I let out a loud moan at the first touch of my fingers past my lips. I slipped my index finger into my tight hole and pumped in and out a few times before adding my ring finger. I let out little gasps every time my fingers curled and hit that delicious spot deep inside of me. It still wasn't enough though. I added one more finger and positioned my thumb to press down against my little bundle of nerves in tight circles. I moaned Damon's name loudly at the sensation, masking the sound of slow footsteps climbing up the stairs. I was just at the precipice of my orgasm, when my bedroom door opened without warning and I was met with the shocked and deeply aroused stare of my best friend.

* * *

**So I know I suck for such a long wait, but summer school was immensely draining, and I did not have it in me to write after coming home exhausted each day. But that hell is over, so updates *hopefully* will be more frequent now! Anyways, cliffhanger, right?! I love you all so much and I appreciate the time you take to read this story and possibly others I might have, and even more so if you take that extra time to review! MUAH. **


End file.
